Unsettling
by Izzu
Summary: Post Ep 47. It just bothered him the wrong way. A random stranger acting so familiar with him. Now that's... just odd.


I posted this on my AO3 for a while already so I might as well post it here.

* * *

_"What's your name?"_

_"I'll see you again some other time."_

Did he somehow... attracted something **bad** towards his direction?

But he was just doing his job! As usual.

Kano Koichi just shook his head to try to shake the unsettling thoughts that started bombarding his head for the last few hours. But he couldn't just stop thinking about it!

It started the moment he stopped a car that he thought was breaching the traffic law. Which turned out to be driven by a senior officer, who just happened to be part of the traffic division not so long ago! Well, since he's usually not the type to be daunted over trivial details like this to the point of affecting him from doing his job, this particular incident shouldn't bother him this much. But it did!

Well, it was understandable... really. It should! Like so far, NO ONE he stopped on the job before has ever done something like this to him. No stranger would just suddenly ask him... personal questions that drove too close to his heart out of the blue!

_Had he crossed anyone without realising while doing his job? Did anyone have any grudge on him or something? A stalker... even? Ah, no... all this shouldn't matter at all. None of this should matter in this situation!_

So what if people often told him that he had a very stiff personality? So what if he didn't really have so many friends? What's that gotta do with—Koichi heaved an exasperated sigh. This matter was really bothering him a lot!

Why did this Tomari Shinnosuke guy bother him so much? There's nothing wrong with what he did and the guy DID go a little bit over the speed limit earlier! So even if he's a Kamen Rider—even a Kamen Rider should know better to follow the traffic law!

Koichi took in a long breath of air. He should be all right. There's nothing to this!

Just because the guy told him that he'll be seeing him again doesn't mean that the guy would really come look for him. Just over a speeding ticket? That's just ridicul—"Aaaah!"

Within moments Koichi found himself lying spread-legged on the floor. The man in front of him just gave him an amused look, before bending over and holding out a hand towards him.

"Are you alright, Koichi-kun? Sorry if I startled you so suddenly..."

Koichi just stared at the man in horror.

_"This guy really remembered my name? Is this guy serious?''_

Officer Tomari for some reason didn't seem to notice his alarm as the man just grabbed his arm and helped him up. The man smiled at him again.

"T-t-thank you. I-I didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

Tomari laughed disarmingly. "Well, I'm only here today to get my things—I've been transferred to another division—but I just thought that I might be able to see you again today before I leave."

Koichi had to muster every will he had inside of him not to freeze up.

Why is Tomari-san addressed him with such level of familiarity? Why is this guy acting so chummy with him? They only just MET a few hours ago, that wasn't even enough to form a decent bond of friendship! But even worse! Why was he even BLuSHinG at how Tomari-san was addressing him?

"Koichi-kun? Are you ill?"

W-wait! Earlier there was that other female officer sitting beside Tomari in the car. So Tomari-san shouldn't ... with _him_...

No, no... this is not a flirting... He was NOT being flirted by—!

"Tomari-san!"

Suddenly it felt as if he has just been saved as Koichi turned towards the voice to see the very person he just thought about earlier, running towards them. As he thought! The lady was also a fellow officer!

The woman's eyes brightened up as she saw him. "Oh! Hello again," she said.

"H-hello..."

But before he could say anything more, Tomari had spoken over him.

"I found Koichi-kun like I said I would. How about we have lunch with him?"

_Eeeeeh? What—?_

"That sounds like a good idea! "

Koichi turned rapidly towards the woman. _Seriously?_

Without warning Koichi found himself being dragged away by Tomari and his female colleague towards the cafeteria.

_Why was this happening to him?_


End file.
